Demons and Angels
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: The My GF is a what? Challenge by GoldenSteel, GoF: After a deathly experiance at the world cup Hermione's true nature is revealed, for better or worse? All the while having to deal with a Veela who is needs to bond to her boyfriend, it is going to be a interesting year at Hogwarts. M because me. Character bashing. H/Hr/FD.
1. World Cup

**Hello internet again here is a story idea that entered my mind and am now putting into words so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't HP or the challenge only the idea that come from my brain and even them they couldn't happen without the source material.**

**On another note to those who liked 'Blood RWBY' an update for that will come in the next couple of days, I just had to get this out of my head and onto digi-paper ASAP. So leave a review on this if I should continue or not. (Please don't use this as a connection to ask about 'Blood RWBY'.)**

**Last thing, this is more than likely going to be very AU so if you don't like you may leave. Challenge information at the end of the chapter and to anyone who would review saying this pairing is just indulgence then don't bother it is possible with the right development which is what I will try to do.**

* * *

><p>Harry was currently berating himself as he should have honestly expected something like this to happen as he dodged another spell from a Death Eater that impacted some poor soul behind him and his 'friend' Ron and his girlfriend Hermione that caused the person it impacted to do something close to exploding, only exploding would have been a kinder fate that what the spell did.<p>

"Hermione, throw some stunners to get them away from those people!" Harry yelled throwing some of the more powerful offensive spells he knew at the group of Death Eaters who were using a spell to torture people which sounded like 'Crucio'.

"Got it." She yelled back throwing some stunners at the distracted Death Eaters which didn't even make them flinch, but turned their attention to the group of youths who were 'fighting' back.

"Get them!" The leader yelled throwing a bludgeoning hex at Ron who jumped out from his cover and further from the fighting which he then proceeded to run from.

"Screw this! I'm getting out of here!" He all but screamed running into the mess on people who were also running leaving Harry and Hermione along with some other adults who decided to fight back another man down.

"That coward." Harry said under his breath which was a sentiment that Hermione could get behind, "and we were having such a nice couple days."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Harry had just arrived at the Burrow with his friends father Arthur Weasley who as smiling widely like he did whenever he was around Harry.

"Has anyone else arrived yet?" Harry asked picking up his trunk with close to all of his worldly possessions the only thing he 'owned' being Hedwig and even then it was more like a friendship with a give-take of odd jobs for food and a home.

"Your the last person we were waiting for, we're going to head out to our transportation tomorrow so you can relax today." Arthur said walking over to the door and ushering Harry in where he was pulled into a hug immediately by the one person in the house who could make him truly smile.

Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said hugging her back making Arthur smile at seeing the display of young love. Even if they didn't realise it yet.

She didn't reply only kept his as close as she could enjoying the feeling of being close to him.

A cough came from behind Hermione quickly breaking up the moment making the pair jump apart blushing slightly to a smiling Molly Weasley, only the smile didn't reach her eyes and seemed rather forced.

"Hello dear, it's good to see you." Molly said walking over to Harry and pulling him into a hug he did return.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Weasley." Harry said picking up his trunk and taking it to where he remembered the 'lounge' was.

"You can take that up to Ron's room them come on down for a nice hearty dinner." Mrs Weasley said gesturing to the trunk.

"Nah, I had something before I came here. But thank you." Harry said politely picking up his trunk and taking it upstairs while Mrs Weasley came running up to him protesting.

"Nonsense! You need a full English dinner in you." Mrs Weasley exclaimed trying to pull him down the stairs into the dining room.

"Again I must refuse, I have already eaten and just want to retire for the night. I have homework to get to." Harry said pulling himself from Mrs Weasleys grip and entered the empty room leaving a shocked Mrs Weasley standing there, mouth agape.

Upon entering the room Harry found it to be full of posters of Quidditch teams and memorabilia from past events like flags or tickets, pictures and news clippings.

The amount of things in the room made him slightly sick coming from a place where he had next to nothing.

He quickly set himself up on his 'bed' which was nothing more than a stretcher that had some comfort charms placed on it to make it more bearable for a nights sleep and pulled out some books he asked if he pick up on the way over, which Arthur had happily obliged to allowing him to pick up some books on runes and defence and other assorted topics he would need for the new year.

Harry began reading over the runes books so he would at least stand a chance at getting into the class like he requested earlier in the break and finding himself to be enjoying the topic. More so enjoying not having his death predicted or having to predict his own death for the third or so time.

An hour later Harry was finished with the basic rune book and was moving on to more advanced books on runes closer to what his year level when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Harry, it's Hermione. Mind if I come in? The others down stairs are getting very annoying." She asked waiting for Harry to reply before making any moves.

"Sure, come on in. I'm just working on some runes stuff-" Harry started before he found himself face to face with Hermione who was looking between him and the work books he had in front of him.

"Why do you have runes stuff?" She asked quickly reading over notes he had begun to write.

"I wrote to McGonagall during the earlier parts of the break to change divination to runes because upon reflection, I see that divination is useless to me unlike runes-" He explained again being cut off when Hermione pulled him into a tight hug that Harry happily responded to in kind.

"I'm glad you were able to see what I have been saying! Here let me help you with some of the more complex parts of last years work so you can try to be in my class!" She yelled taking a seat next to Harry while he could only look on in shock at Hermione.

Quickly realising that in her excitement she forgot to actually ask if Harry needed help and added, "that is if you want help... I mean you are doing well on your own but it looks like you could use some help, not I'm saying you need it but-" she began rambling before being cut off by Harry who only said 'thank you'.

Another three hours later and all the notes Hermione had taken last year in both regular class and the extra time turner classes she had taken.

But by that time Ron had decided to make himself known to everyone by coming inside smelling of body odour and broom polish among other things where he quickly found Harry and Hermione sleeping on Harry's bed, the book and nots haven fallen to the side and them asleep with Hermione lying on his chest while Harry had an arm around Hermione's waist, their legs intertwined.

So doing the only thing his simple brain could do at the time he yelled -loudly- to his mother who came running with Arthur and the twins in tow.

Upon seeing the two sleeping like that Mrs Weasley quickly seemed to lose control of herself and began yelling at the top of her lungs.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SLEEPING WITH HERMIONE LIKE THAT?"

The yelling quickly roused the pair from their study induced sleep, neither really noticing how they fell asleep.

"What? Why are you yelling?" He asked sleepily to Mrs Weasley and an equally sleepy Hermione.

"You know why I'm yelling! Sleeping with a girl, your friend no less is such a way!" Mrs Weasley yelled -all be it not a loudly to the pleasure of those listening- but still angry none the less.

"Did we fall asleep, Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione who only shrugged and tried to get up only to fall because her legs were still intertwined making her blush upon realising the position they were in.

"Honey please calm down, I'm sure there is an explanation for this. Right?" Arthur asked giving Harry and Hermione a look saying to say something quickly.

"Yah, um we were studying runes so Harry could take the runes class with me next year." Hermione said pulling herself off the ground and facing Mrs Weasley.

"That didn't look like any studying I did when I was at school!" She exclaimed looking at Hermione with anger.

"She is telling the truth. Look, here are my books they must have fallen when we fell asleep." Harry said picking up the books and notes trying to provide evidence to his unnecessary case he seemingly had to build.

"Ok she was helping you with school, but that is no excuse for the way you two were sleeping!" Mrs Weasley yelled while the twins just looked on smirking.

"Who are you to tell me how I can or can't fall asleep? It's not like I have any control over my body when I'm asleep!" Harry said forcefully placing the books in his trunk and looking Mrs Weasley in the eyes.

"How dare you talk to me like that!-" Mrs Weasley started before the twins quickly jumped in pulling Mrs Weasley from the room before she could make the obviously angry Harry any more angry.

"Sorry about that Harry-"

"-We will try to talk some sense-"

"-Into her." The twins said using their strange way of being able to finish each others sentence like they could hear each others thoughts or something like that.

"Ron go with your mother and brothers, I will have a word with Harry and Hermione here for her." Arthur said watching the youngest male Weasley walk away in a sulk muttering something none of them understood.

"Arthur can you please explain what is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Look it's clear to see you two have something even if you two don't see it and I'm happy for you having that," he began honestly smiling at how they blushed from the comment and tried to deny it, "but the reason Molly reacted like that is because she expects you and Ginny to get together after the second year when you saved her." He said knowing both teens knew what he meant, "and to see you acting even slightly intimate with any other girl than Ginny makes her mad." He said letting the two teens out the rest together.

"Hence why the separation of boys and girls in the sleeping plans." Hermione finished, always the faster of the two.

"Yep." He finished with a sigh clearly not liking his wives thinking.

"I don't know why she thinks she can just choose my future for me like that!" Harry exclaimed keeping his voice down at both Arthur and Hermione's hand gestures.

"It's just Molly being Molly, but try to avoid any more acts of intimacy with other women. At least while she can see you." He finished with a wink to the two blushing teens.

"Please sir it is nothing like that, we're just friends." Harry said looking away from both of them, still red like a tomato. _"Though I wish we were more."_ He added glumly in his mind.

"If you say so." Arthur said walking from the room with only one last thing to add, "I recommend you get to your room quickly Hermione, Molly will be coming around soon and well unless you want a repeat performance..."

The moment he left the room, the pair of teens let out a long breath neither had know they were holding.

"That was painful." Hermione said her ears slightly ringing.

"Yep, sorry about causing that for you. You better go before she come back and yells some more." Harry said looking sad at the though of Hermione leaving.

"Good night." Hermione said equally as sad but with a cheeky idea in her mind which she quickly enacted walking over to the sad Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving, making both teens fall asleep with massive grins on their faces.

The next day Harry was awoken at some inhuman time by a pair of silhouettes who only made hand gestures for him to follow their steps exactly and quietly, which he did to escape the horrible snores of Ron.

A silent five minutes later Harry and the twins Fred and George were standing just outside the front door of the house.

"Sorry for the awakening-"

"-But mum has wards on each room-"

"-That let her listen in to conversations-"

"-And we needed to talk to away from her-"

"-Eyes and ears." They said making Harry slightly wary of Mrs Weasley and to what lengths she may be going to get him and her only daughter together like Arthur said.

"What do you guys need?" He asked warily.

"Well after you little spectacle-"

"-With the lovely Miss Granger-"

"-We felt it necessary to inform you-"

"-Of things going on at Hogwarts that-"

"-Involve both you and Miss Granger." They finished together grinning.

"If it involves us both, then why did you only get me?" Harry asked feeling slight more agitated that there was more going on at school that people didn't feel necessary to tell him.

"The wards check gender as well-"

"-So mum would know is either-"

"-Of us tried to enter the girls rooms."

"Ok, so I'll pass on the information at the world cup. Now tell me so we can get back into the warm house." Harry said slightly forcefully as a cold wind hit the trio.

"There is a pool on when you two will get together officially as a romantically involved couple-"

"-And we received a letter from our head of house asking for an update-"

"-And we want to tell her that us three won so-"

"-We are giving you access to our newest product idea-"

"-The Weasley Romance kit!" The finished together handing Harry a small box with the logo 'WW' overlapping each other on the box.

"What?" Harry said trying to take in what was just explained to him, "a pool on me and Hermione getting together romantically?"

"Yep, the entire Gryffindor house is taking part-"

"-Along with most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw-"

"-And nearly all of the staff, including Dumbledore-"

"-Me, my less intelligent brother and McGonagall all said in the break during the world cup-"

"-So if you please do to get together today-"

"-It would be much obliged and because we love you we swapped your seats so you could sit together!" They finished again making Harry wonder if they were mentally connected in some way to be able to do that.

"Guys, sorry to disappoint you but we are just friends, nothing more." Harry said trying to convince himself more that the others.

"Yah, and I'm not Fred and he's not George-"

"-No I'm Fred, you're George my less handsome brother-"

"Gred and Forge them?"

"Agreed, now to activate it just tap your wand on the logo and say the phrase to activate the Marauders Map, the same to make it smaller." They said as the walked back inside acting as if they hadn't just spent the last hour talking and telling Harry that close to half the school and a good amount of staff had bets on his love life.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said taping his want to the logo which caused the box to expand to the size of a shoe box that when he opened was filled with a perfect rose, a small box of chocolates, what looked like Firebrand Whiskey and a note that read,

"_Weasley Wheezes would like you to enjoy you date with your someone special, and thank you for purchasing one of many fine Weasley Wheezing products."_

To say Harry was shocked at the contents on the box was like saying Ron was rude, in fact by this point Harry was so shocked that the idea of trying with Hermione was starting to sound like a good one and quickly closing the box when he hear foot steps coming down the stairs toward him.

So with new resolve he began to plan that no matter what Mrs Weasley says or wants, he would be with Hermione by the end of the day.

When it was finally time to leave, in true Weasley fashion it became a mad scramble for all the Weasley family while Harry and Hermione just waited to the side of the commotion.

"I had an interesting conversation with the twins that I think you she know about." Harry said quietly to Hermione who became inquisitive about what this could be about.

"Lets wait outside for them and you tell me about this 'conversation'." Hermione said telling Arthur that they were going to wait outside for the rest of them, which made the elder male Weasley smirk.

When they got outside they found it to be a cool morning, but not cold like it was earlier.

"So this conversation?"

"Apparently over half the school and most of the staff were holding a betting pool on when you and I would become an item and our favourite head of house and the twins put bets on us during the world cup." Like earlier, Hermione had a look much like when Harry was told this information.

"Really? Why? How? What?" She floundered trying to make coherent thoughts out of what she was just told.

"Yes, think back try to notice anything that seems like it would be true, trust me I thought long and hard on this earlier and noticed it dozens of times so you will to." Harry said watching the gears working her mind till she reached the same conclusion of it being true.

"And why did you tell me this?" Hermione asked looking at Harry trying to figure out the inner working of his mind.

"Well I thought we give them what they want, but on our terms. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked suddenly stunning Hermione.

"What? Why?" She began floundering again and Harry silenced it with a soft kiss that did it's job effectively when she returned the kiss.

The kiss was full of passion and love that both side were giving in equal measure.

When oxygen became a factor to both of them and they broke apart for it they could both see longing for each other held in restraint by their own doubts.

"But why would you want me, I am just the know-it-all book worm who no one wanted to even know back in the first year?" She asked with fear of rejection in her voice.

"Hermione look at me. You are not just some know-it-all book worm, you are much more than that, you are perfect in your own ways and deserve someone to lo... like you in that way. It's me who isn't worthy of you after all the danger I put you through year after year." Harry said sounding guilt.

"Harry look at me." Hermione said cupping his face and bringing him in for a kiss that seemed to remove some of both sides doubts, "now you didn't just bring me out here to ask me to be your girlfriend, what is your plan?" She asked smirking.

"How did you- never mind, the plan is to ask you to be my girlfriend in front of the twins using what they gave me to 'woo you' just so I can see the look on their faces and hopefully Mrs Weasleys when she sees up together." He said with a smirk and though was a rude and kind of mean plan, Hermione couldn't help but agree to it as for her it was a literal dream come true for her, having Harry finally ask her to be his girlfriend.

Eventually the rest of the Weasleys were ready and they made their way over from the house where a Mrs Weasley with masked emotions and a shy Ginny watched them go towards a tall hill where a middle aged man and what could assumed to be his son were waiting next to a manky old boot.

"Good to see you Arthur, I'll skip the introductions as our portkey will be leaving soon." The man said taking a seat next to the boot with his son and everyone but Harry and Hermione instantly walking to do the same.

"Come on kids the portkey will activate soon and you don't want to be left behind!" Arthur said waving them over with urgency.

"A portkey, sir?"

"Magical transportation, but that is for a later time, we leave in just over a minute." He said gesturing with new urgency now that the boot was glowing and a few moments after both Harry and Hermione had touched the boot a tugging feeling was felt behind his naval like he was being squashed then flung violently and before he knew it felt himself hitting the ground, hard along with the other teens landing in rather undignified ways with only the adults landing well.

"Heh, nice landing kids. Now let us go and find our accommodation!" Arthur said walking past everyone who were groaning from their impacts.

After a few minutes to stretch and let themselves heal slightly they were on their way through vast amounts of tents with Wizards and Witches entering and exiting in large numbers.

"Here we are!" Arthur exclaimed walking into a small and run down looking tent with everyone following soon after.

"So when do you want to do this?" Hermione asked still leaning into Harry after pretending she had hurt ankle so she could be close to her currently secret boyfriend.

"After the match in front of everyone here in the tent." Harry said pretending to be helping Hermione while enjoying being close to her.

"Ok."

The match was soon after they arrived so they had no time the settle in or relax as they were on their way to the box with other high ranking Ministry officials, including the Minister who Harry could say he couldn't stand after the third year when he called Harry slightly deranged for saying his godfather, Sirius Black was innocent.

The opinion of him didn't change through the match as he was trying to talk with and be kind to Harry, even after saying to his face he wanted to just enjoy the match with is girlfriend. That of course made things worse with him as he began to try to talk with Hermione and give her the same treatment he was giving Harry which she seemed to hate as well.

Meanwhile in a box reserved for overseas officials and honoured guests a French teen with long blond hair and perfect angelic features with striking blue eyes that could scare anyone along her father a tall man who looked like he fit the bill of a sports star rather than a politician and her mother who could be described as a more mature looking version of her daughter though might be mistaken as sisters if one didn't know they were mother and daughter who were watching the game with little interest as they were busy walking with their daughter.

"_Are you sure you felt it?" _The mother asked her eldest daughter in French so no others around them could understand them.

"_Yes mother it is as you described, the pulling of all my magics to someone that only has only got stronger."_ The daughter replied looking at her father who had a look of contemplation on his face.

"_Do you think you can find this person before it becomes so bad you couldn't compete in the tri-wizard tournament?"_ He asked now watching his daughter with concern.

"_No, I doubt it. The feeling is strong here strong enough to follow it like a rope but with the amount of people here it wound make it next to impossible to figure out who father."_ She replied feeling sad yet scared at what was happening to her.

"_Them my Flower I must ask you not to enter this year, no matter what Madam Maxime says. If it comes to it then I will speak with her."_ He assured his daughter who he hugged tightly hoping to and deity who would listen to help his daughter while he knew his wife was doing the same.

The passed too quickly for Harry and Hermione because all too soon it was over and they were making their way back to the tent where Harry and Hermione would reveal their relationship.

"Ready?"

"No, but lets get it over with." She said with a weak grin.

After entering the tent and having a small dinner prepared by the twins who wore knowing grins the whole time it came the time they had both agreed upon and made the announcement.

"Everyone we have an announcement." Harry said drawing that attention of everyone.

"Me and Harry came to realise how much we liked each other earlier today and I he me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Hermione said as Harry wrapped an arm around her taking in everyone's emotions.

The twins and Arthur looked happy along with Cedric and his father while Ron looked disgusted.

"Congrats you two!" Came some cheers from everyone but Ron who yelled out in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL-" But was cut off by an explosion outside that made everyone move with the adults ordering the children into the woods who ignored the order and went to help people when they saw the people who would be later known as Death Eaters for the first time.

The Death Eaters were wearing long robes that covered their entire body as well as a silver mask to cover their faces, it was an image that none of the kids would forget for years.

It was when they saw some adult wizards fighting off some of the Death Eaters they decided to help them rather then being alone which would have been certain death.

_Flashback Ends_

"Yes it was nicer before they arrived!" Hermione sighed not noticing one of the Death Eaters throwing a powerful cutting curse at her that she only survived by having Harry push her aside and take the leaving a massive gash upon his chest bringing him to the ground and the last thing he saw was Hermione and someone with blonde hair and striking blue eyes with her before he was over come by nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello this is going on the 'My Girlfriend is a What?' Challenge by GoldenSteel<strong>

**Harry's girlfriend has a secret. She's not human, but a magical creature. What happens when she receives her creature inheritance, and then passes it to Harry?**

**Rules:**

**No Slash.**

**Can't use werewolf, vampire, or veela as the creature blood (waaaay overused).**

**Harry does not start out as the creature; his girlfriend converts him soon after her 15th or 16th birthday, when she hits her own inheritance. Harry may or may not know about her true nature before the change.**

**Harry and GF can use magic to disguise themselves as human.**

**Friendlier goblins, but they still have to be businessmen (they won't give Harry/GF everything they want).**

**Harry and GF learn some special kind of magic specific to their new creature forms and fighting with melee weapons from another of their race (GF's parents).**

**Harry and his GF only reveal their creature status to a very few trusted friends. **

**Harry must become a skilled Occlumens and Legilimens. **

**Harry uses his skills to change the battle of the Ministry for the better (ex. ambushing the DEs, bringing more friends, etc.) but there must be some sort of battle, and Voldemort is revealed. Harry (and possibly GF) must also reveal his (their) true form during the battle. **

**Recommendations: **

**Crossover (creature is from another book/movie/game) **

**Dumbles and Weasley Bashing. **

**5th year. **

**Snape as mentor and doesn't hate Harry as much after transformation (if used, Snape must be a creature himself). **

**Pairing with Hermione, Luna, Daphne, OC, or either Patil (or both :D). **

**Don't use a regular sword as the melee weapon. **

**Harry and GF have animagus forms, either before or after they become creatures. **

**-If they have animagus forms before, change them with the inheritance transformation. If they get the form after, make it similar to their creature they become. **

**Not sure if the pairing I'm writing for counts as breaking some of the rules buuuut hey! Rule are more like guide lines anyway?**

**You can find the material where I found this challenge on the story 'On Crimson Wings' by Contramancer.**

**Please review, fav and follow. OYL Out**


	2. Resurrection and Bonding

**Chapter 2 and holy son of a door knob! This story exploded!**

* * *

><p>Usually when one wakes up in a strange place after being hit by anything their first reaction would be one of panic andor fear but for Harry it was pleasing as he felt no pain that he usually felt on a daily basis, though he was curious as to how he got there.

The room he was in looked like modern an office with a large desk and chair with a bookcase filled with title-less books and even a fern in the corner but the strange thing about the room was it was a pearl white with nothing in the room casting a shadow.

"Were am I?" He wondered out loud to anyone who would listen/was listening.

"You are in a space created for meetings like this, where us deities can meet with mortals when required." Came a disembodied voice that made shivers run down his spine for reasons unknown.

"Who are you?"

"I am Death Incarnate." Said the voice again before a shadow appeared in the that formed into a slightly feminine looking person sitting in the chair holding a box wielding a scythe wearing a blood red cloak but instead of a face, Harry could only see shadows.

"So I'm dead?" Harry asked only now noticing he was wearing a white toga which looked Roman by design.

"Not yet, a soul must pass on but you have a choice as your body was a Horcrux meaning a part of a soul was stored in it and the soul stored in you is passing on," Death began placing the box on the desk while waving a petite hand over it, vanishing it leaving a deformed baby on the desk, "but you may go back to your body if you wish." Death finished waving a hand again making a door appear.

"And is I don't want to pass on?" Harry asked quietly making Death let out a terrifying laugh.

"Then the entire world suffers starting with your bond mates." Death said making a vision of Hermione and another girl, no women he had no knowledge of enter his mind, "of course the choice is yours: You or the World." Death finished casually pointing to two doors that appeared behind Harry with 'Return' and 'Pass On' on each.

"Well, I guess there's not much of a choice..." Harry said resigned as he walked over to the door that said 'Return' before being stopped by a pair of women one wearing a black robe that covered her modestly and had short black hair while wearing a scowl that reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall while the other was wearing a robe that didn't leave much to the imagination and had long blue hair while wearing a triumphant grin.

"Yes! I'm glad I found you before you left!" The scantly dressed one yelled jumping on Harry and giving him a kiss that showed her to have years of experience in kissing while leaving Harry without the ability to think.

"Ah, what?" Harry tried currently unable to form coherent thought.

"Look what you did. You broke him." The one in in black said still wearing the scowl.

"Heh heh heh, I leave him with you two." Death said vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Love Incarnate but you may call me Amy and the women wearing the dirty look over there if Fate Incarnate. I call her Grumpy." 'Amy' said still holding onto Harry with a grin.

"Um, why does she look like she wants to kill me... Can I even die in this space?" Harry asked slightly afraid of what Fate/'Grumpy' wanted to do to him.

"You messed up all my plans by getting together with that!-" Fate started but was silenced by some unseen force that seemed to annoy her even more while making 'Amy' grin even more.

"Harry my friend, thank you for following the path I set for you rather than the shitty one she set for you." 'Amy' said petting him on the back before whispering to him, "be careful with them, a Veela and a Demon are wild in the sack."

"Wha-" He started before being surrounded in a white light and suddenly finding himself facing an angelic face that seemed to be crying.

* * *

><p><em>Much Earlier<em>

* * *

><p>Seeing Harry get hit by the dark curse and falling to the ground very much lifeless snapped something inside Hermione, almost as if a dam inside her broke violently filling her with an angry energy.<p>

She let out an inhuman roar that seemed to stop all movement around her making some cower in fear while making others start to run with new vigour.

Then the changes happened.

Before Hermione could do anything she felt a massive pain run through her as if her entire body was falling apart and being reassembled cell by cell.

The pain lasted an eternity to her but to the world around her it was less than ten seconds and when the pain did stop for her something new flooded her. It was the desire to rip those pathetic mortals limb from limb for attacking her bond-mate!

Letting out another inhuman roar she jumped at the one who killed Harry and proceeded to hit him with all her might and if she had been in her right mind and not filled with anger she would have noticed that she had killed him with the first punch and all the following punches were just turning his torso to mush.

Also if she was in her right mind she would have noticed how everyone around her were no longer in fear of the cloaked men attacking but scared of her and the cloaked men were throwing curses at her that were having no effect.

Eventually one of the curses hit her in the cheek cutting her slightly causing her rage to switch from the one who killed her bond-mate and to the ones who were trying to hurt her.

When she pounced onto one of the cloaked men who let out a very less then manly scream as his head was removed from his shoulders with one kick, that broke most of the cloaked men out of their stupor and start to run from the girl who managed to destroy two of their senior members while taking curses like they were stinging hexes.

"Fall back!" One of the cloaked men called pulling out a coin and saying a phrase causing most of the cloaked men to vanish leaving some of the newer members to fend for them selves.

Upon seeing most of the cloaked men run Hermione let out another roar and jumped on anyone she saw who was wearing the garbs of the one who killed her bond-mate making the ones left behind regret joining the Death Eaters.

When the last Death Eater had fallen by Hermione's hand she noticed that everyone had run from the camp grounds except for one kneeling over the body of her bond-mate and another standing on the highest point yelling out an unfamiliar spell that summoned the clouds in the area and form the shape of a skull and snake.

But to her that was irreverent a more immediate concern to her was who was the person standing over her bond-mates body.

She let out a growl while walking over to his broken from that was bleeding heavily from his lower torso and had black goo flowing from his lighting bolt scar.

"Pleze don't 'urt me." The girl said crying holding Harry's body.

Hermione let out another growl as it seemed to be the only thing she could do at this point.

"_Do you speak French?"_ The girl asked in French which seemed to bring Hermione down slightly so she could at least reply.

"_Yes, I speak French."_ Hermione said falling to her knees next to Harry and breaking down sobbing.

"_Do you know who this is?"_ The girl asked placing a hand on Harry's cheek.

"_This is my boyfriend Harry Potter."_ Hermione started looking at his peaceful face with tears falling down her face, _"who are you?"_

"_I am Fleur Delacour."_ Fleur said letting tears fall down her angelic face.

"_How do you know Harry?"_ Hermione asked grabbing Harry's cold hand.

"_I believe him to be my bond-mate."_ Fleur said looking at Harry's face with mixed emotion, the most noticeable one being love.

"What?" Hermione started before feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as something if something familiar was approaching her.

"It seems both of you bond-mate has befallen a terrible fate." Came a soft yet powerful voice that both heard and seemed to understand perfectly.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked looking at the young women who looked no older then twenty and yet seemed older then even Dumbledore.

"Come now Hermione, you don't remember your own grandmother?" The women said holding out a hand to Hermione in a seemingly comforting manor.

"My grandmother is dead. She died when I was a baby." Hermione said with anger, the feeling from earlier slowly returning.

"True she did die. The persona of your grandmother died, but not the person she is." The women said walking closer to Hermione and Fleur who had taken up defence stances.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Hermione said making the women chuckle.

"Think, she 'died' was there a body? Did you see the body in the funeral, a lovely funeral I must say." The women said taking another step towards Hermione who let out a growl to the shock of Fleur.

"It was closed casket from what my mother said!" Hermione said jumping from her place next to Harry and attempted to attack the women who did something that shocked Fleur after seeing Hermione's recent attack.

She caught Hermione mid attack and slapped something to her chest bringing her down in one move and let out a sigh.

"The youth thinking they are better then their elders..." The women said as Hermione fell into her arms unconscious, "will you be a problem young one?" She added looking at Fleur who was holding Harry's body.

"_No ma'am."_ Fleur said in French which the women seemed to understand.

"Good, please take my hand and hold onto the body of your bond-mate." The women said holding out a large stick that glowed slightly showing it to be a port-key.

"_Why?"_ Fleur asked still crying.

"Because he may not be dead yet and if you don't come with me, he will die from blood loss or the curse still within his body." She said pointing the stick at the still bleeding wound on his lower torso.

"_Who are you?"_

"You may call me Lilith, now let us return to my house in France." Lilith said as Fleur grasped the stick then suddenly feeling the pulling feeling behind her naval that port-keys entailed.

Upon landing Fleur was met by a creature that resembled a lower imp but was wearing a classy suit.

"Fix up the ritual chamber and pass Fleur here the required robes." Lilith said levitating the body of Harry who had stopped bleeding more than likely from complete blood loss and was now even more than a quad-century vampire.

"It shall be done mistress." The imp said vanishing like a house elf would and quickly re-appearing with a very skimpy bra and panty combo that Lilith may have well as asked her to be naked.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Fleur asked looking at the skimpy 'clothing' she had been given that would barely cover her nipples and her womanhood.

"They are required for the ritual to save your bond-mate." The imp said before vanishing again leaving Fleur in the main hall of this place that was supposedly in France that was owned by the 'grandmother' of the girlfriend of her bond-mate who was dead but may not be and was required to wear next to nothing for said ritual.

She had nothing to lose but everything to gain so got changed.

* * *

><p>When Lilith re-entered the main hall she saw Fleur wearing the required clothes and rather than fully acknowledge her just made a hand motion for Fleur to follow her, which she did.<p>

Lilith lead her outside where it seemed to be raining and Fleur couldn't help but notice how it seemed to be warm rather then icy like the heavy rain would suggest.

"_How is it warm like this?"_ Fleur asked trying to cover herself when Lilith made to look at her.

"Magic, now we must hurry if you want Harry to survive." Lilith said walking over to a room that was covered in strange runes of all different runic languages and many others she didn't recognise.

"I shall be conducting a ritual that will allow for your Veela bond to form with Harry, then allow for the Demonic bond between Harry and Hermione here." Lilith said pointing to the sleeping form of Hermione who was garbed similar to Fleur.

"_If I may ask, why is this necessary?"_ Fleur asked looking at the complex runes and line covering the ground.

"The curse he was hit with is a variant of the cutting curse that corrupts the body so that even if they survive the attack and return from the dead the body will kill them again." Lilith began while removing her robes so she was wearing the same as Fleur and Hermione, "the ritual I am going to conduct will make the bond between you two so the bond between him and Hermione may happen." She finished pointing to a place where she wanted Fleur to lay down.

"_Why must I worry about some little girl?"_ Fleur said sounding slightly arrogant.

"Because Harry will need both of you to face the coming darkness, now be silent while I work. I will explain it when they are among us." Lilith said taking her place between two candles that seemed to make everything fall still before Fleur passed out.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again she found herself to be in a white room devoid of anything except a bed with a boy laying on it.<p>

_'It must be Harry!'_ Fleur thought running over to the bed where she saw Harry indeed laying on it looking peaceful making her wish she didn't have to wake him and let some tears flow down her cheeks.

She was taken from her thoughts when he began to rouse and meet her eyes with his striking green ones.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a dozen bludgers and thrown from my broom..." He groaned while Fleur gently placed a hand on his cheek in a loving way, "hey why the tears?"

"Thank Merlin you are alive!" She said in perfect English to her own shock, but it didn't matter her bond-mate was alive!

"What do you mean... Oh right I died didn't I?" Harry said slightly dejected as if he wanted to be dead, "now tell me who are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Fleur Delacour," she hesitated the next bit but forced herself to say it, "your bond-mate."

"What do you mean 'bond-mate'?" He tried but was stopped when he spied a newcomer to where ever they were.

"There is no time to explain now, you must accept the bond or else you will die again." The women who Fleur knew to be Lilith said with some urgency, "I will explain later but you must let her love you and accept it yourself."

"What?" He tried but was again cut off by Fleur who kissed him deeply with love shown in the kiss.

After Harry got over the shock of being kissed by the second most beautiful women he had ever seen -Hermione taking number 1- he started to reply moving his mouth in sync with with hers and unknown to both of them a golden glow surrounding them.

"That was... Wow." Harry breathed holding onto Fleur like his life depended on it.

"Perfect, now the ritual can continue." The women -who Harry now knew to be Lilith somehow- said waving her hand once making the world around them change into a room similar to the one Harry awoke in except it was completely black with the bed.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled running from Fleur's arms and to Hermione where he pulled her into a tight hug.

She began to rouse and when she regained enough ability to think she captured his lips in a similar kiss to the one he just had with Fleur with a similar light show.

"Harry, oh Merlin I saw you dead in my arms..." She began as she began to cry in his arms while Fleur just watched from the side.

"Shhhh, don't worry, I'm fine." He whispered to her along with other calming things, neither noticing Lilith had appeared again.

"As touching as this is, it is very draining on magic and we need to return to our corporeal bodies so I can explain what is happening." Lilith said vanishing again while everything seemed to darken and they fell into darkness again.

* * *

><p>When the trio awoke again the first thing they noticed how they seemed to be flush up against each other with Hermione holding onto his front and Fleur holding onto his back, this of course made the trio blush then when they realised when they were wearing made them literally jump from the 'bed' they were on.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the Living Harry." Lilith said after watching their awakening with interest.

"I guess that is an appropriate welcoming considering I was dead earlier, now please tell me who the hell are you Lilith..." She seemed to wait a moment for that statement to sink in, "and how the hell do I know your name?!"

"Simply put, I am the Demon Lilith as in the Demon from legend, but also the grandmother of Hermione here and as for how I know your name... That is simple, it is because your bond-mates know it." Lilith said casually while the trio of teens just sat/stood there in shock.

"I take by your silence you are having a hard time going through the information I just gave you?" She only got three nods in response, "then a deeper explanation is required but first Max, prepare a dinner for four." She said to no-one the trio easily thought but when food and a table appeared in front of them they were able to slightly figure out there must be some kind of magic servants around.

After a long and silent meal where Harry ate very well for the first time in his life -even better then at Hogwarts where Ron ate nearly everything before the meals even began- the trio and Lilith retired to a very well furnished den like area that had two seats, one which Lilith took while Harry was forced into the other with one of the girls on either arm rest.

"I take it you have questions, so I will do my best to answer them." Lilith said summoning a bottle of what smelt like firewhiskey but when the trio each took a sip from the glasses they were given found it to be much stronger then anything they had ever drunk.

"First question, what did you mean by Demon?" This was asked by Harry simply because Hermione was still spluttering from her sip of the drink and Fleur was too busy helping the poor girl to ask anything.

"I mean what I said, I am a Demon from the eighth ring of 'Hell' as you call it which I will explain later." Lilith said clearly proud of it.

"But from what I had learnt in class Demons can't leave hell unless summoned?" Fleur asked ignoring the look from Hermione.

"Yes that is true but there is a loop hole in it, in that if a Demon is summoned and the Demon has a child with a mortal on that plane they are summoned to they may return or leave when ever they wish and along with any children they have in the future."

"I suppose that makes sense... Second question, explain how you are my grandmother." Hermione demanded.

"Well dear, that wasn't a question but I will still explain. I met your grandfather many years ago and had a thing with him, but with him being mortal I had to pretend to be mortal for appearances so when he died, the persona of 'Grandma Granger' had to die. I am still you biological grandmother but not the women who you considered to be your grandmother."

Before Hermione could continue Fleur cut in asking how she was speaking English.

"That is quite simple dear, you learnt it through your bond with Harry and Hermione here and I'm sure that if they wanted they could switch to French is they tried." This left Fleur contemplative like Hermione and left the next question open to Harry.

"What is this whole thing about 'bonds' you keep speaking of?" He asked unknowingly placing an arm around each of the girls waists while they snuggled to get closer to him.

"That requires much more explanation but simply Fleur's Veela magic chose you to be her 'perfect other half' as most Veela would describe these magical bondings while Hermione's Demonic magic chose you to be her 'perfect mate' as a Demon would describe it."

"But that doesn't explain that ritual you put us through or how it returned me from the dead."

"Heh, Hermione he is indeed a keeper. Since both bonds are created with literally opposite magics -Demonic and Angelic- they both could not exist together, couple that with the curse damage still done to your body something had to be done. The bond with Fleur was established to heal the wounds of the dark magic still inside it and the bond with Hermione to change your body to that of a Pureblood Demon." Lilith said pouring out another glass of the powerful drink and levitating it over to Harry who downed it in one go.

"Please explain each part of that statement slowly, I think I am getting a headache." Harry said removing his arms from the girls -much to their dismay- and began rubbing temples to sooth his headache.

"Well that is to be expected while the bonds stabilise, you also still have to under go your first transformation... Lots to do, little time to do it in!" Lilith said explaining each part of her little speech going over some history of Veela and Demon as well.

She went over how Veela were descendants of Angels who breed with humans for centuries after the last war with the Demons till they became the Veela they are today.

She also went over what the bonds were and what they entailed making it clear to all three that this has only ever happened once before in history when a Demon and Angel fell in love and had to use a human as a medium for their connection to work and how the three fell in love together.

She went over the nature of each bond starting with the Veela 'love bond' that could only be forged if their magic chose a companion for them or the magics of two who were in love would connect to each other allowing them to know everything about each other through the bond-mates memories of each other and eventually do a whole host of things like commune with it or track each other.

She then went over how the Demon bond he had with Hermione was one that a Demon could make with a chosen 'mate' to change the chosen mate from what ever species they were into Demon of similar statute to them and as how Hermione was a Pureblood Demon from a house from the eighth ring of Hell she was basically a Lady in the eyes of the Demon world.

"So in summary of last, what seven hours," Harry started looking at his bond-mats for conformation but only got shrugs, "I now have a love bond with a Veela which are the descendants of Angels and a mating bond with a Pureblood Demon and am now a Demon thanks to it of basically Lord status." Harry said holding his fifth glass of the drink Lilith had provided while the girls were on their fourth.

"Yes and I believe that Fleur is now half Demon from the magics so might find her 'true Veela form' slightly different."

"This is indeed a lot to take in..." Harry said head slumping slightly as he found himself very sleepy all of a sudden.

"It would be and there is still much to do but that can wait till tomorrow young ones, for now sleep." Lilith said calmly as she waved her hand over the trio who fell asleep instantly the spell she cast only amplifying the need for sleep they already had.

"Sleep well young ones, it only gets harder from here."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Came a dark and evil sounding voice that Lilith could only place to one person said within her mind.<p>

"Leave them alone, the contract is broken, she found a mate before she reached Demon majority." Lilith said in anger.

"Oh yes I know that, I just wanted to see it for myself and enjoy the fireworks when Lucifer finds out." The voice sad with a chuckle.

"Lucifer can stay the fuck away from them!"

"I shall pass on the message, just don't expect a nice reply." The voice said ominously before vanishing from Lilith's mind.

"Fuck, I guess training takes first priority." Lilith said quietly retreating to her study where she could begin making plans for the near future.

_'One thing is for sure, they are in for a wild life...'_ Lilith thought before focusing on her planning.

* * *

><p><strong>My description of Hell may be different from others of 'official' ones but don't worry about it's FanFiction.<strong>

**For some reason the first part of this chapter seems wrong to me, if anyone else gets that feeling a well feel free to leave a review saying what seemed wrong and if I get enough saying something, I'll change it.**

**Please Review, fav and follow. OYL Out.**


End file.
